Yūgao Uzuki
is a Konohagakure Anbu. Background During her early years in Anbu, Yūgao served under Kakashi Hatake, looking up to him as a role model.Naruto: Shippūden episode 355 At some point, Hayate was chosen to be Yūgao's instructor in kenjutsu; the time the two spent training together eventually led to them falling in love with each other.Naruto: Shippūden episode 308 Personality Of the little that has been seen of her, she seems to be a caring and loyal person. She has also been described as someone that puts her all into whatever she does and enjoys watching the moon, which might be a pun on the meaning of her name. Appearance Yūgao is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. As an Anbu member, Yūgao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder. Abilities Though her skills are yet to be displayed in the manga, as an Anbu member, Yūgao is a highly skilled kunoichi. In the anime, her skills are greatly expanded on. Ninjutsu Yūgao have displayed some skill and efficiency with basic ninjutsu such as basic fūinjutsu which she used to seal away corpses of fallen shinobi. She has also been noted to be a skilled sensor-type shinobi, able to use it to track down targets. When her division was attacked, Sukui explicitly requested that she join the team that would retrieve the scroll that had been stolen from the camp.Naruto: Shippūden episode 307 Kenjutsu Yūgao is skilled in kenjutsu and she carries one of the standard katana of the group. In the anime, it was revealed that Yūgao spent years training with Hayate — a skilled kenjutsu expert himself — nearly equaling his proficiency and skill level. Like her late lover, she is well-versed in a variety of kenjutsu techniques, including the Dance of the Crescent Moon and Hazy Moon Night, which all allow her to strike with great speed and complex movements that make it difficult for her opponents to react.Naruto: Shippūden episode 308 Other Skills As Yūgao was assigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division, it implies that she has at least capable medical skills. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In the anime, she and her Anbu squad were the ones to find Hayate after he was killed. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion of Konoha, Yūgao visited the memorial stone where Hayate's name had been engraved and swore to avenge him before leaving with her Anbu squad. She visited the memorial again during the Third Hokage's funeral, where she has a conversation with Kakashi Hatake who was also there. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In the anime, Yūgao briefly appeared catching Sora spying on Danzō Shimura's interrogation of Tatsuji while hiding in the ceiling. She and her squad apprehended him, and turned him over to Tsunade. Once caught, Sora tried a failed attempt to attack Asuma with his demonic formed arm. Yūgao and the other Anbu member with her attempt to stop him, but both, however, got injured.Naruto: Shippūden episode 64 Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime, Yūgao was one of four Anbu protecting Tsunade as she was using Katsuyu to tend to the villagers. Soon after, Pain was spotted and when Tsunade moved to confront him, they followed her as well. After Pain unleashed a large-scale Shinra Tensei and decimated the entire village, however, she was seen flying away, along with Tsunade and the other Anbu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 159 Shinobi World War Arc In the anime, Yūgao was one of the ninja who were working for the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She was responsible for the safekeeping of shinobi corpses which carry valuable intel such as their kekkei genkai. During the corpse infiltration, Yūgao would meet once again a reincarnated Hayate, who was forced to steal the KIA scroll. Much to Yūgao's dismay, she would later on be forced to procure the stolen scroll from Kabuto Yakushi's minions. They caught up with them and sealed Hayate's comrades but Yūgao was unable to fight with her former lover, so other team members got wounded while protecting her. She then tried to leave, but was stopped by Sakura Haruno, who asked her about her inability to fight. She claimed that the only reason she had left the Anbu was because of the loss of Hayate. While she originally continued to fight to avenge him, she was eventually pushed to the point of emotionally snapping, forcing her to see a sword as a symbol of his death. Sakura then stated they must fight with this "unforgivable" technique and went to retrieve scroll on her own, but Yūgao eventually caught up with her. She and Hayate clashed with their Dance of the Crescent Moon techniques and later she used her Hazy Moon Night against his Secret Sword: Moonlight. He praised her improvement in kenjutsu, but then Kabuto attempted to take over his counsciousness. Hayate seemingly pin Yūgao to a tree, but thanks to him fighting with control she was unharmed and managed to pierce him. Hayate was later sealed and the mission ended with a success when they retrieved the scroll.Naruto: Shippūden episode 308 Video Games In Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 and Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, she possesses techniques similar to Hayate's. It is unknown if she uncovered the identity of Hayate's killer, though her battle cry when using Dance of the Crescent Moon when fighting Baki in the game changes to "Revenge… for Hayate!". This battle cry is only heard if it is used on Baki, and it is used in both games. She has a small role in the game's storyline, appearing in the antagonists' hideout to save Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara and Sakura from a group of missing-nin, stating that the Anbu would take care of the situation. However, she does not appear in the story after this. She also has a collaboration technique with Kakashi. Trivia * "Uzuki" is the old name for the fourth month of the Japanese lunar calendar, while "Yūgao" means "moon-flower". * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobby is moon viewing. References de:Yuugao Uzuki